


Painting

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Clothed Sex, Edging, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How perfect the moonlight is.
Relationships: Mark Lee / Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	Painting

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry

It was far, far too late for Haechan and Mark to still be up. Considering they had a concert the next day and a lot of practicing they had to do, they really should have been asleep before 4:47 AM. Which, of course, was the current time on the clock.

“What do people even do up so late like this? I can’t sleep for shit tonight,” Haechan whined, running his fingers through his hair.

Mark, of course, had the least innocent mind imaginable, so he returned the question with a smirk and raise of his left eyebrow, which made him crack up at his own joke.

“Oh God, I hate you,” Haechan laughed at the older boy and pushed him away. He was sitting on his lap, so it didn’t do much.

“Doubt that,” Mark smiled and pressed a kiss to Haechan’s lips.

“I never said we were TAKING your absurd ideas, hyung,” Haechan laughed again, still continuing to wrap his arms around the older boy and smile at him.

“Haha, J-K. Unless?” Mark continued acting stupid.

“Unless,” Haechan kissed Mark this time, neither of them pulling away.

Somehow, within about 10 minutes, “unless” had escalated to Mark on top of Haechan with his tongue in his mouth. So much for memes.

Mark bit gently on Haechan’s bottom lip, causing Haechan to let out the most horribly embarrassing whine he’d ever heard.

“Cute,” Mark teased, continuing to smile at him.

Haechan’s face flushed red and he pushed him again, his persuasive reason for him to stop he said of course being “Ah, hyung, shut up!”

Mark ignored him and continued pressing kisses down to his jaw and leaving love marks on his neck that he hoped to God that belong all logic, they would would disappear by tomorrow. He pressed one last kiss to Haechan’s cheek before lifting himself up to remove Haechan’s sweater he had on, completely ignoring that he could feel how hard he was.

“Mmnh, Markie-hyungah, make this quick and don’t leave any more marks. They’ll be all obnoxious about it,” Haechan whined, his voice a mixture of neediness and frustration at this point.

“Aw, that’s not as fun. You can get the stylists to give you a turtleneck, right?” Mark asked, taking a moment to cup Haechan’s face in his hand.

“They’ll already have seen. C’monnnn,” Haechan whined, bucking his hips up. Mark immediately gripped his hips to stop him from doing that again.

“Well, sweetheart, that’s your choice. We can have some more fun after tomorrow,” Mark smiled at him and messed with the younger boy’s hair. Haechan nodded and sat up.

Mark immediately unbuttoned Haechan’s pants and his own, slipping them off of both of them. He liked how he could admire each part of Haechan’s face with the moonlight on him. The window right next to their bed was definitely doing him justice.

Mark crashed their lips back together, this time more so with the feeling of neediness and lust present than joking and fun. He only let go to remove Haechan’s boxers and his own soon after.

“Pretty boy,” Mark whispered gently to Haechan, taking a moment to admire everything about him before continuing.

He waited out the small moment of love and admiration and told Haechan to get down on his knees, Mark standing up as soon as he said it. Haechan obviously got the memo, and he started giving small kitten licks to Mark’s member. He eventually made his way to getting him in his mouth, but he was slow. Far too slow for his nagging earlier. Mark ran his fingers through his hair and tugged gently in his own way of getting him to hurry up.

“You’re beautiful like this, baby boy,” Mark whispered a soft praise to Haechan as he made his way down the entirety of his length.

It wasn’t too long before Mark started gripping onto his hair more roughly and somewhat forcing his head up and down his length to speed things up, making Haechan let out a loud whine when he hit the back of his throat.

It found its way into escalating into Mark fucking into Haechan’s mouth, his wavering voice continuing to praise him and everything he did. Mark released into Haechan’s mouth, some getting onto his lips. Mark took his thumb and put it back into his mouth.

“Good boy. You were so good, now you get to feel good,” Mark smiled fondly at Haechan and gently placed him back on their bed, once again pressing a kiss to his forehead and making his way down his body.

Mark eventually took Haechan’s length in his hand and slowly made his hand up and down, returning his other hand to Haechan’s hair.

“Markie-hyung, don’t be a tease!” Haechan gasped out, half too turned on to even care at this point.

He shushed Haechan and reminded him he knew what he was doing, speeding up quickly. He ran his thumb over the tip of his member and gripped his hair a little more roughly. As if the whole “I’m teasing you until I drive you crazy” thing didn’t happen, he sped up an unreasonable amount, making incoherent gibberish come out of Haechan’s lips.

Mark thought Haechan looked incredibly pretty like this. Face flushed, willing to do anything he said-

His thought was cut off by the man he was thinking about himself, Haechan.

“Hyung, hyung, I’m, ah-“ Haechan whined.

To Haechan’s surprise, Mark stopped completely once he said that.

“W-What are you doing?” Haechan let out breathily.

Mark waited until he knew Haechan wasn’t nearly as worked up and continued making his hand slowly up and down his length. Once he noted that Haechan was a little more worked up, he sped up and grinned at him.

“D-Don’t do that whole-ah-stopping thing again, okay?” Haechan whined.

With that, Mark stopped again.

“It’s called edging, sweetheart. Can you do 3 times?” Mark asked, a lot more sweet in his tone of voice than how he was acting.

“No! Just let me cum next time!” Haechan cried out.

“Okay, okay, I was just trying it out,” Mark agreed, and continued to actually let him finish that time.

He was left with a heavily breathing and red Haechan under him with messy hair, all fucked out. Pretty.

“You want to get a quick bath, sweetie?” Mark asked, continuing to smile at the younger boy.

“No, I want sleep,” Haechan obnoxiously yawned on purpose, watching Mark go get a soft cloth to clean his mess up and getting both of them new clothes.

It didn’t take long for Haechan to fall asleep on Mark’s chest once they got back to bed. Once again, cute.


End file.
